


Seizing Héctor

by Seida



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Control, Dominance, Domination, Español | Spanish, Family, Humiliation, Héctor has a pussy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Public Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Skeletons, Stretching, Trans Character, Verbal Humiliation, dubcon, gaping, noncon, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: Héctor and his family sneak into Ernesto de la Cruz's concert to get his photo back, but they get separated while searching for the murderous musician, leaving Héctor alone.  Much to his dismay, Héctor is found by Ernesto first, who figures out his plan and decides to punish Héctor the best way he knows how.





	Seizing Héctor

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was a request I received on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Soft screams cut into the night, raging in every direction and warning the guards. Five of the big, brutish men came running to the sound, but stopped when they saw their boss, Ernesto de le Cruz, pinning the scrawny Héctor Rivera to the floor, his trousers missing and hole filled with Ernesto's massive cock. There weren't too many people left in the world of the dead who'd maintained their sexual organs; but fortunately for Ernesto, and perhaps unfortunately for Héctor, they both had. The guards smiled to each other as they stood back and prepared for the show. They'd seen Ernesto wreck him before, and they'd see it again, but it was always a treat. They loved watching the little outcast squirm and beg as his better rode him, ripping into him like a piñata.

"Pendejo! You sneak into my concert and think I'll let you get away with it? On the most important night of the year?!" Ernesto thrust his hips, his cock sliding in and out, violently hitting Héctor's end. "You've been nothing but trouble for me all night! I think it's time you were punished!"

Héctor clutched his abuser's jacket, his bony fingers digging desperately into the fabric.   "P-please, Ernesto! H-have mercy! My grandson ... _please_!"

Ernesto paused, but only for a moment, his cock still buried deep in Héctor's hole. "Your what?"

Héctor took a breath, his brow bent in a sad arch as he looked up at his once best friend, his brown eyes weeping. "M-Miguel. He's _my_ great grandson, not yours. Please ... he's in the building somewhere, looking for you. Please, Ernesto. I-I don't want him, or anyone else in my family, to see me like this!"

Ernesto chuckled at the thought, his dark face sending shivers down Héctor's spine. "He's _your_ grandson? Well that makes this whole situation even better! He's not my blood or my responsibility!"   He continued his movements, forcing another cry from Héctor's throat. "The snot-nosed mocoso isn't mine! I should've known only _you_ could have produced such a scraggly little shit!"

"P-please, Ernesto! _Auuugh_! My wife ... my wife is here, too!"

" _Ex_ -wife, mi amigo! And do you _really_ think that changes my mind?!"

He hit deeper, pushing on Héctor's shoulders and bucking his hips. The clear fluid still flowing in Héctor's hole spurt out onto the floor each time the long, hard cock left him. It was too much. He couldn't fight it. He just gripped Ernesto's collar-- hoping, _praying_ his grandson wouldn't see him, wouldn't see him being ruined by his once best and only friend. His mind spun as the fear, pleasure, and sheer hatred swelled inside him. But all he could focus on was his hole-- on the sting, pleasure, and brute force of a man twice his size putting all of his weight into stretching him wider and wider.

"Eres mío," Ernesto whispered as his thick, meaty cock plunged deeper, harder; slamming against Héctor's cervix.

With a grin, Ernesto reached back and threw Héctor's now useless legs over his shoulders. With full access, he fucked even harder. So hard, in fact, that the sound of Héctor's bones hitting the marble floor echoed through the hallways.

"Er-- _nes-to_!" Héctor cried, his voice breaking with every thrust.

"Are you going to come, mi mascota? Right here in the hallway? In front of all these guards?"

"Please!" Héctor begged, nearly fainting as he fought back his orgasm. "My family! My _grandson_!"

"If he sees us, he'll only learn the truth," Ernesto quipped. "That his dear Papa Héctor is a little whore who belongs to The Great Ernesto de la Cruz!"

Héctor cried out, losing all sense of self as his walls clenched down around Ernesto. He could feel his killer strike faster, harder, refusing to pull out. Some of the guards cheered as Héctor gave in, cumming hard and falling victim to the ecstasy. Tears formed in his eyes as his hole rippled with pleasure, squeezing and flexing as his toes curled in the air. Minutes turned into an eternity of unwanted bliss as his moans blew past Ernesto's cheeks. He could feel the vibrations in his clit. The pangs of pleasure and pressure pounding against his now overly-sensitive walls. It felt like he was melting, as it always did when Ernesto wrecked him; but the fear and humiliation only added to the sensation, leaving Héctor a whinging, shivering mess.

Finally, Ernesto pulled out, forcing several weak groans from Héctor's mouth. He felt frail and empty, the cold air rushing into his gape.   He gasped loudly, without lungs, drowning in the aftershocks. He could feel his cunt spasm with each laboured breath, and he could barely see a blurred image of Ernesto standing over him.

"Please..." Héctor begged, dimly. "L-let me go. Y-you made your point. I came, _okay_?!"

"But I didn't."

Without warning, Ernesto slid back inside, stretching Héctor's sore and cavernous hole even further. Nearly losing consciousness, Héctor howled loudly, forgetting where he was. But it didn't matter anymore. His eyes roll back as his throbbing insides coiled tightly around the uninvited guest between his legs. His teeth clench, looking for the purchase of lips that were no longer there.

"I _hope_ your grandson sees us," Ernesto huffed, cruelly.

But Héctor couldn't hear the terrible jab. He couldn't see or hear anything. All he could do was _feel_. Feel the fiery waves of pleasure that brushed against every nerve still in his bones. His body trembled as a tormented smile stretched across his face, the sound of slick gushing liquid staining the floor nearly muffling his groans.

Suddenly, Ernesto began to moan as he fucked what was left of Héctor's hole like a jackhammer. The guards just continued to watch, amazed that the small, pathetic man was somehow able to withstand the abuse without breaking.   They watched as the rim of his cunt spasmed and stretched with each vicious pounding. They watched as his pleas for mercy turned into a jumble of incomprehensible gibberish, drool rolling down his chin. For a moment they actually thanked God they were dead, because had they been alive they'd be witnessing a murder-- the murder of Héctor's pussy. In truth, they almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"Auh-- _augh_! _Ahhhhhhh_! _AUGH_!"

"I'm close, mi mascota!" He leaned in, grabbing the edges of Héctor's exposed pelvis and burying his cock to the hilt. "I'm going to fill you up until you _burst_."

"Oh! Oh, Dios mío! Cógeme duro!"

"That's more like it! You see? You're just a little whore! You're _nothing_ without me, Héctor! Remember that!" He drilled faster, pulling out almost completely before forcing back in, attacking what little sanity the poor ex-musician had left. "I stole your songs! I stole your life! I basically stole your _wife_! All you have left is the love of your grandson, but that'll be gone too, come sunrise! But hey, maybe when he dies and he's here for good, he'll see first-hand just how much of a _bitch_ his grandfather is!"

" _Augh_! Oh, _God_! M-me vengo! A _UUUUGH-UHUUGHHHA_!"

Finally, Ernesto came, his voice bouncing off the walls as he filled Héctor's hole. But he didn't stop. He kept pounding, making sure Héctor would never forget-- never forget who the boss was. He could feel Héctor cumming with him, his thin bones rattling beneath him, his walls squeezing down so tightly it almost hurt.

"Oh, Héctor.   I'm sorry. I forgot how fragile you are."

With a satisfied sigh, he stared into Héctor's wide, soulless eyes, then reached down and pinched his tiny clit. Héctor screamed once more, letting loose as the hard cock inside him went flaccid just before forcing one last orgasm from his hole. Héctor's toes curled, his fingers scratching against the floor as a phantom tingling nipped at the ears he no longer had. A quiet "ohhhhh" blew past Ernesto after a flurry of wild and helpless screams nearly shattered the glass around them. Then he went limp, falling into the floor as if he'd really been forgotten.

With a wicked laugh, Ernesto retreated, forcing one last yelp from Héctor's throat as he felt every inch of the jagged cock slide out. Once empty, a concoction of fluids burst onto the floor, gushing from Héctor's now totally ruined hole. The sound of spitting and splatter made the guards blush as they realised how truly stretched Héctor must have been-- how utterly destroyed.

"Can you hear me, mi mascota?" He pat Héctor's cheek, but the only response he got was a sad, pitiful groan.   "Eh," he shrugged, then stood.

Before leaving, he took a minute to admire the mess he'd made out of poor Héctor's manhood, digesting his weak and defenceless moans, the tremors, the panting. And for a while he couldn't take is eyes off of Héctor's cunt. He smiled proudly, basking in the sight of his butchered hole. He'd never fucked Héctor that hard, but how could he help it? Héctor tried to betray him, turn him in. He couldn't let that happened. He needed to remind Héctor exactly why he would always be a no one.

"Limpiate," Ernesto said, dropping a handkerchief. "You'd better leave before your grandson arrives. Or don't. I don't really care."

"Should we toss him back into the sink hole, boss?" one of the guards suggested.

"No, no. Leave him there. He's no threat to me anymore."

As he tucked himself back into his pants and grabbed his guitar, he looked back one last time to see Héctor still lying motionless on the floor-- except for his gape, which still pulsed visibly in the moonlight.

"Remember, Héctor.   Eres mío."


End file.
